


The Prince and the Baker

by L_Abbreviation



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Don't Kill Me, Fluff, Galra Keith, Haggar needs to stop, Hurt and comfort, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith is a prince, Kidnapping, Klance au, Knight AU, Knights - Freeform, Lances canon family, Lances family - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Major character death - Freeform, Medieval AU, Swords & Sorcery, Too many tags?, angsty boys, hot makeout sessions, hunks mother, klance, klance fluff, klance knight au, klangst, lance is a baker, lotor only drinks respect women tea, medieval era, rip major character, someone save them, sorry for the feels, sorry mate no smut, update, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Abbreviation/pseuds/L_Abbreviation
Summary: “What Marco said about you ‘being in love with the prince,” that’s just a joke right? You aren’t… uh-”“No. I’m not. Strictly girls you know? I’m not stupid Luis, I know the rules and I know the punishments,” Lance struggled to keep his own voice steady, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip. He was only half lying.A medieval au in which Lance is a baker and Keith a prince. Lance's village grows poor on supplies, Lance must confront the royal family for help. After being refused help, Keith sneaks into Lance's village in order to see how bad it really is.Lance and Keith grow on each other, attending festivals and Lance teaching Keith what hard work is. War breaks out between the kingdoms of Altea and Daibazaal Keith has one thing he wants to protect, but is forced to choose which is more important: Lance or a secret that can cost his life?





	1. Yellow is a Terrible Name for a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> If you've already read this I just wanted to say I altered Keith's point of view, which was rushed and kind of sloppy. (Sorry if some of the spacing is weird my computer's being dumb. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

**Lance’s POV**

“Come on Hunk, you’ve got to help me out on this one,” Lance stumbled along the dirt road to catch up to the horse trotting in front of him, nearly tripping over his feet, “I know you’re quite busy and all, however I-”

“Lance, I need to take the morning off tomorrow from your,” Hunk paused, lifting a hand from the reigns of his horse to scratch the back of his head, “extracurricular work.” 

“Yes, that’s true but come on, you adore the bakery! And experimenting different sorts of bread is fun.” 

Hunk jumped from the saddle and pat the animal’s head gently, “I do, trust me on that. But my mother’s getting tired and I need to give her a day off as well.” Lance huffed and leaned against the gate of the fence, Hunk leading the horse into the enclosure. 

“We’re running out of bread, you’re the best cook I know!” Lance paused to help the other tie the gate door, “well, apart from my mother of course. Besides the point, please Hunk? We’ll give you extra for you and your mother?”

Hunk let out a sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose, pulling up the sleeves of his thin jacket, “alright, alright I’ll help you out, but after that you can take care of Yellow for me. A whole week.” The taller motioned to the horse in the pasture, Lance groaning and following Hunk as they started back down the road.

“Ugh, alright. I suppose it’s the least I could do for you after all the dawns you spend helping me. I still can’t believe you named your horse ‘Yellow,” he scrunched his nose in confusion, “I mean, she’s not even yellow!”

“Ah, that’s true. But she still shines like the sun,” Hunk sighed and batted his eyelashes mockingly. 

“Oh shut it,” Lance chuckled and shoved the other’s shoulder playfully. “I’ll see you later tonight, bring any extra grain you can, we’re running low.”

“Got it, see you later then,” Hunk flashed a smile before breaking from the path and going inside a small house to the right. Lance glanced over to see his friend being greeted with a hug and kiss on the cheek from his mother as they headed inside. Hunk’s mother was an old woman, hunched over from all the farming and work she did constantly. A hint of guilt flushed through Lance, realizing how badly Hunk really needed to stay home. Before he could turn around to take back his request, a young girl sprinted across the street and past the moving carts to Lance. 

“You’re back!”

“Veronica, what do you think you’re doing running across the road like that?” Lance clung to his sister as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “You know full well that you could’ve been run over, and then Mama would have my head on the wall.”

“You promised to be back before supper, and we had it a long, long time ago,” Veronica huffed as Lance pulled her over to the house before them. 

“I’m sorry, I was getting some more grain for the bakery alright? Have you fed the horses?”

“Yes, I did. But you still-”

“Did you feed all the animals?”

“Yeah, but Lance you keep-”

“Chickens too?”

Veronica let out a long groan and stomped her feet as she walked inside, Lance following and chuckling behind. “Lance is back, and he missed supper.” Veronica had her arms crossed as she dragged her feet to the bedroom. 

“ Lo siento Mamá,”  **(I am sorry Mama)** Lance smiled and kissed his mother on the forehead, standing beside her as he began to clean his hands. “I got caught up getting supplies for the bakery. Hunk’s coming back tomorrow to make some more bread as we ran out just yesterday.”

“Está bien, pero Verónica estaba muy molesta,”  **(It is alright, but Veronica was very upset)** his mother ruffled his hair before going to her own bedroom. “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow, yes?”

Lance shot her a cheesy grin as he fixed his hair, “as early as you need Mamá.” She smiled back as she shut the door softly behind her.

“You can’t keep being this late you know, she gets very worried about you. Especially with all the searches going around,” a low voice sighed, causing Lance to turn around abruptly and jump from surprise.

“Maldiciones Luis,”  **(Directly translates to “curses Luis,” but intended as “dammit Luis)** the shorter let out a breath of annoyance, “you can’t just sneak up like that. Besides, I’ve nothing to hide, why would I get in trouble?

“You never know,” Luis ran a hand through a head of scruffy hair, then scratching the back of his neck in thought, “Katie’s father, Sam Holt? He was taken in for supposed sorcery just-”

“What?!” Lance raised his voice, his words stuttering, “he’s an astronomer, what would that have to do with any type of magic?” Anger flushed his dark complection, his cheeks and ears going red. 

“I don’t know Lance, but you need to start realizing how desperate things are getting, you can’t just keep thinking of yourself,” the older started towards their room, Lance following close behind. “Mamá and Papá worked hard to get here, all the way from Cuba! Abuela too! You can’t just take this for granted.” Lance sighed as they closed the door behind them, careful not to wake Marco or Veronica. 

“I know, I know,” the two went to their beds and Lance laid back, staring at the ceiling and noticing the moonlight shining through small spaces in the roof. “Why do the nobles think they’re so much better than us? The only thing special about them is their ability to be more stubborn than Marco. I can’t believe he wants to be a knight so bad.” Marco would spend hours outside every morning, using a bare broomstick as a sword as he fought surprisingly well against a few friends with the same idle dream. 

“He wants to protect us, he has a good heart,” Luis shrugged, his shoulders ruffling the blanket he lay on. “Despite his annoyance and stubbornness, he has only the best intentions for us.”

“Well, that may be true but to serve the royal family? And ‘Prince Keith’ for that matter,” Lance laced the name with disgust and frustration, “I still don’t understand how he could be so determined to serve that royal prat.”

“Lance! You can’t just say stuff like that,” Luis sat up, Lance did as well and faced his brother in the dark, “that’s the kind of thing that will get you in trouble.”

“So you admit I have a noble heart, huh?” a new voice rang through the room, Marco’s shorter figure sitting up in the darkness as well. “And don’t say Keith’s name with such distaste Lance, we all know you’re just in loooove.”

“Marco!” Lance hissed and grabbing his pillow and throwing it at the voice, the object hitting Marco square in the face. “With reflexes like those you’ll never make the guard, if anything you’ll be a maid, sweeping the floors and bowing to the almighty King!” Lance mocked flattery and shot a smirk at the younger.

“Hey!” Marco snapped, throwing the pillow back at Lance with more force. “You know, I was going to take back dumping a bucket of slugs down your covers tomorrow morning, but I just might have to now.”

“You were going to what?! Oh now you’re going to get it,” Lance jumped from his bed, running over and holding his brother in a playful headlock. 

“Both of you, quit it-” Luis’s voice was cut off as a pillow flew across the room and hit his torso. All heads turned to where the pillow had come from, eyes widening as Veronica’s figure in the dark stood in an annoyed stance, her arms crossed.

“All of you, go to bed. I’m  _ trying  _ to get some rest.” Veronica had gained their mother’s tone, causing all the boys to let out a sigh and lay down in their respected spaces. 

“Heed my warning Lance, if you wake up with slime on your face, you have only Karma to blame,” Marco smirked to himself and turned over in bed, pulling the covers over his body.

Lance rolled his eyes, laying down and looking back to the ceiling above him. Keith Kogane: Probably the worst prince to ever set foot in the kingdom of Altea in Lance’s opinion. He could only see Keith as a stubborn child who refused to accept his duty to the kingdom and its people. Even though Lance had only seen the prince once before, he could tell what kind of person Keith was. 

Lance and Marco were at the market, searching for food they could actually afford when a group of knights came storming through the crowd on horses. Keith was in the middle of it all, his cloak draping down his back and falling over the sides of the saddle. Lance had turned from the stand of fruit to catch a glimpse of the man, as he barely even left the castle. When he did he was always covered with guards and walking with a hood covering his face. This was the one time his features were actually visible, his hood falling down his back and Lance remained frustrated at himself after gawking as the group passed. 

Keith’s face was pale, light reflecting off it and causing it to glow in the midday. His eyes were a glistening purple, a colour Lance had never known to be contained in someone’s gaze. The prince’s frame was barely visible, as his armour and cloak completely covered his complexion. The one thing that really angered Lance was the hair, a hideous style he believed would look better shaved off than there at all. It was long and raven-black, barely gracing Keith’s shoulders and his bangs falling over his forehead. It was a huge contradiction between his hair and skin tone, Lance wasn’t even sure it was human for someone to be able to walk around with that on their head. 

“Lance?”

Lance snapped back to reality and turned to face Luis, who lay with his eyes closed and breath steady, “yeah?”

“What Marco said about you ‘being in love with the prince,” that’s just a joke right? You aren’t… uh-”

“No. I’m not. Strictly girls you know? I’m not stupid Luis, I know the rules and I know the punishments,” Lance struggled to keep his own voice steady, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip. He was only half lying. 

“Right, okay just making sure. Goodnight Lance,” Luis shifted and tugged the covers over his shoulders. 

“Goodnight Luis,” Lance let out a quiet sigh and pushed the memory from his mind, ashamed and drifting to sleep. 

~

The sound of a rooster crowing woke Lance in a heartbeat, the boy falling from his small bed and onto the ground. 

“Finally you’re awake,” Marco’s voice mocked his older brother as Lance brushed him away. “Weren’t you going to work in the bakery with Hunk? What was is you said, ‘as early as you need Mamá’?” 

“Oh shut it,” Lance sat up and pushed Marco away, rubbing the back of his head to sooth the throbbing that had taken its place. “Wait-” the taller jumped up, his gaze shooting to the window. It was bright, way too bright for it to be early in the morning. “Marco! Why didn’t you wake me?!” 

“No idea, but I suggest you get going,” the younger shrugged and giggled, backing away from the doorway as Lance ran out. He turned to grab a loaf of bread for the way, but the counter was empty. 

“Marco, did you seriously take the last loaf?”

“No, there wasn’t any when I woke up either.” Lance cursed under his breath, swinging open the front door and running out. Wind pushed his hair back as he rushed down the dirt road, weaving past moving wagons and carts. He passed by a fruit stand on the side of the road, and his urge got the best of him as he quickly grabbed a pear before continuing to the bakery.

When he arrived his eyes shot to the chimney; There wasn’t any smoke. He burst through the door, the apple in his hand already half eaten and a chunk of it stuffed in his cheek. “Hunk? You here?” 

“Yeah, what took you so long?” His friend’s figure emerged from the back room, Lance walking towards him and offering the last half of the apple. Hunk took it gladly. 

“Slept in, I apologize, what’s going on?” 

“We’re out of grain,” Hunk took a piece of the apple in his mouth, leaning against the counter and continuing to speak between bites, “not low, not running out, it’s gone.”

“W-what?” Lance ran a hand through his hair, groaning and resting his elbows on a nearby table. “How could we be out? I brought in an entire bag the other day!”

“Veronica fed it to the animals, she said they were more important. But don’t be angry at her,” the taller held his hands up in defense, “the animals had nothing left to eat. Trust me, she has to make tough decisions now and right now the animals are most essential.”

Lance nodded, standing straight and pacing the small bakery, “where’s my mother?”

“She’s gone to the fields, she’ll be out all day picking what she can.” Hunk held a sincere look on his face, he knew what working in the fields did to a mother’s back.

“Well, we’ve got to do something!” 

“What could we possibly do Lance? It’s not like we can waltz into the castle demanding more supplies, let alone food.”

Lance allowed a smirk to cross his face, Hunk noticing and groaning at the sight, he knew full well he should’ve kept his mouth shut. “Why not?”

“Isn’t it obvious? The royal family is too stubborn and selfish to help a small village such as our own,” Hunk sighed. 

“Hunk, we’ve got to try,” Lance left the bakery, his friend following close behind. “I’m going to go to the king, demand help, and I promise you I will come back with something.”

“Yeah, a defeated soul and anger issues,” Hunk rolled his eyes, the two coming up to the pasture. “You- Lance you’re not taking Yellow are you?”

“You told me to look after her?” Lance smirked again as he untied the gate, guiding the horse from the enclosure and walking to its side to mouth the saddle.

“Not, not like this- lord just forget it, don’t you dare lose her or sell her to some creepy merchant on the side of the road because I swear to god Lance if you-”

“Hunk,” as Lance tugged himself onto the animal he rest a reassuring hand on the other’s shoulder, “she’ll be fine. Besides, I’ll be back by tomorrow, what could happen in one day?”

 

**Keith’s POV**

“Keith, you need to accept your responsibilities as a prince, you can’t just wallow in your corridors all day,” Shiro drew the curtains open, allowing blinding rays of sunlight to blare through the windows. Keith groaned and tugged the sheets over his head, mumbling incoherent complaints towards his older brother. Roosters crowing could barely be heard in the distance, the town below beginning to bustle in the early morning. 

“Shiro, you’re 25, I’m 18, you’ll be king before I,” Keith muttered as Shiro yanked the

covers from the youngers curled up form. 

“That doesn’t excuse you from at least getting out of bed,” Shiro rolled his eyes as he clutched onto the younger’s ankles, yanking him off the bed and causing him to slam onto the floor.

“What the bloody hell?” Keith yelled, quickly standing and shoving his brother’s shoulders, only to earn a satisfied chuckle.

“Mother needs you, there’s something called breakfast and she doesn’t wish you to miss another,” Shiro threw a heap of clothes at Keith, the shorter quickly catching them and groaning at the action.

“Shiro, since when is any announcement I’m needed for actually important?” Keith grumbled, standing and chucking the pile of clothes back at the taller. “Is she trying to convince me to become a knight or something, because I’ve told you, I’m not going to do it.”

His brother rolled his eyes, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand while the other cling to the tunic and trousers. “Yes Keith, we need you out there. How will the people think if the prince of Altea won’t even fight for his kingdom during this time of peril?”

Keith chuckled at the words, rolling his own eyes and turning around to make the bed. “Well I think this ‘time of peril’ you speak of doesn’t exist. If that were so, you would be in the front lines, your head on a pitchfork.”

The man across the room audibly gasped, “Keith you can’t possibly say that about me, your own brother!” Shiro’s voice heavily mocked offense, Keith then turning to continue mocking. 

“Oh yes, the almighty Shiro has fallen to his demise! Whatever will we do?!” Keith fell against the post of his bed frame, acting as if he was some sort of damsel in distress. 

“Well if that were to happen you would take me place, and then fathers when you become king,” Shiro sighed and threw the clothes back to Keith, “hence my point still stands.”

With a smirk and a small wave Shiro strutted of the room, heading to the dining hall to join the queen for breakfast. Keith however tossed the clothes on the bed and laid back down, running his hands through his thick hair. 

Light shone through the colored window built into the wall, Keith wanting more than anything to close the curtains and fall back into the abyss that is sleep. The prince lifted a shaking hand to his cheek, scratching a certain spot that went up from his neck to his under eyes. An odd memory flashed behind his eyes, a mark where the itch lay flowed across his face. It was just a dream though, wasn’t it? It had to be. Keith forced the thought from his mind, not wanting to think he was anything other than a stubborn prince. After all, that’s what the boy at the market had called him. 

That was a memory he was willing to recall, the tall man's face was so perfect, glowing in the sun as the rays shone against his dark skin. However that perfect complexion was ruined when a figure beside him opened his mouth to shout, “my brother thinks you’re stubborn!” Keith had frozen, yanking his gaze back around and gripping the reins of the horse tightly. Stubborn? Is that how the town saw him? How could he know, his father - King Kogane - never let him leave the castle without a crowd of guards surrounded him. 

He was more than happy to remember the taller boy, despite his apparent opinion of Keith. However his memory was interrupted by Shiro banging on the door, harsh and impatient. 

“Are you coming or not you prat?” 

“Alright, alright I’ll be right down.” With a huff and a groan Shiro was gone, his footsteps echoing down the corridor as Keith began to change into the garments. “Where is Coran when you need him,” he grumbled to himself, tugging at the shirt as he tried to fit it over his head. “Coran! Get in here, now please!” Keith paused, looking at the door in anticipation of it’s opening. “Come on.”

Coran was Keith’s servant, but the prince liked to think of him as more of a father figure. Do to the fact that the king was always buried over battle plans and the want to wipe out sorcerers in the kingdom. Coran was the only one that Keith really thought cared about him, in fact the man had gotten a cat when the boy was just 5. He named it red, even when Shiro made fun of the name Keith stuck with it, as the kitten had a maroon tint to its fur. 

Keith glanced down, noticing the creature curled up in her small bed beside his own. He walked over and crouched beside it, stroking the cat’s head gently, “hey there Red how’d you sleep?” The animal stretched and rubbed her head against Keith’s leg, purring as she leaned into his hand. “I’ll sneak some food up for you, I know you’re probably getting tired of the leftovers huh?” Red seemed to understand what he was saying, a soft mewl escaping her mouth. 

The door swung open, a tall man with orange hair and a mustache bursting in with a flustered look across his face. “Yes, my lord?”

“Again, you don’t have to call me that,” Keith mumbled, motioning to his shirt, “can you get me another tunic, this damn thing is much too small. Shiro still believes I am nothing but a twig, it’s getting on my nerves.”

“Yes, of course sir.” The servant crossed the room and pulled the shirt from the prince’s head, rushing to the drawers across the room. “They’re waiting for you down in the dining hall, I assume Shiro has already informed you of this?”

“Yes, is father going to be there?” Keith dug his thumb into his palm, already knowing the answer.

“Afraid not my lord.” Keith opened his mouth to correct him, rolling his eyes to 

himself and realizing it wasn’t worth it anyways. Coran pulled a new shirt from the drawer, rushing back overand slipping it over the boys head. The taller grabbed more layers of fabric from the foot of the bed, continuing to dress the prince. “Anyways, your father is searching for more allies against our oncoming battle against the Kingdom of Daibazaal. Lord Zarkon is growing relentless and your father knows it.”

Keith rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he was finished getting dressed, “how does he know that Lord Zarkon even wants to go to war? My father is going off of rash decisions, I’m sure if he listened to me for once he could understand that.”

Coran shrugged, handing a new pair of boots to Keith who sat on the bed to put them on. “I can’t quite say he’d be willing to listen. With the increase of sorcerers in the land he has come to believe that Lord Zarkon is going to appoint them to attack us.”

Keith snorted at this; Surely that couldn’t have been true, sorcerers? Joining Lord Zarkon? Everyone from the horizon to the sunset knew that sorcerers remained hidden, let alone join a king into battle. “That’s absolutely ridiculous,” Keith chuckled, standing from the bed and walking towards the door, Coran following close behind. 

“We can’t be certain, but we can be cautious my lord,” Coran proclaimed as he followed Keith through the corridors. The two passed by a set of cells, each protected by a guard and the key-keeper playing chess with a servant. Keith glanced into one of the containments, furrowing his brow as he noticed an older man is old clothes. He had grey hair and a beard that was growing untamed. Thin glasses rested on his nose, slipping as he sat with his head down.

“Isn’t that one of the astronomers that used to work for us?” Keith questioned, turning to Coran as they grew closer to the dining hall.

“Afraid so, that is Sam Holt, the man arrested for sorcery I told you about.”

“That’s outrageous! He was a huge help when my father needed a guide through the

mountains!” Keith rubbed a hand over his face, trying to hold back his frustrations. He knew he couldn’t do anything about it, he didn’t have the authority or courage to confront his father about the matter, but the anger building up was beginning to push him past the edge. 

“That is true, hopefully he is found innocent and can return home. He has a daughter now, it’s been a long time since we saw him.” Coran rubbed the back of his neck, clearly disagreeing with the king’s actions. The two reached the doors to the dining hall, Keith reaching forward and grabbing the handle. “And sir?”

“Yes?” Keith tucked a loose strand behind his ear. 

“I suggest not mentioning this to your mother.”

Keith paused in place, digging his thumb into his palm. “Why wouldn’t I? Isn’t it part of my ‘responsibility’ to speak my own mind about these things?” 

“Well sire, I’m afraid my own job could be at risk if she knew I was giving my own opinion on the matter. Besides, I’m not completely certain if everything I said is actually what your father is planning,” the servant began to make his way down the corridor, turning back around to face the prince. “Also, there’s a small bowl of salmon left in the kitchen, would you like me to bring it up to Red?”

“Please do, thank you Coran.” Coran nodded and made his way to whatever he did when he wasn’t assisting Keith. The prince opened the door and stumbled inside.

“Ah, Keith! Nice of you to finally join us!” the queen exclaimed, Shiro turning his head and shooting a smirk at his brother. “Allura?”

“Right, yes ma’am,” the maid went to Keith’s seat and pulled out the chair, motioning for him to sit. Allura was a short girl, dark skin and white hair that contradicted her skin tone immensely. She resembled her father quite well, who was the head knight on the guard apart from Shiro. Despite her near silence it was obvious that she would rather be with her father, maybe even fighting alongside him. 

“Mother, I don’t require someone to pull out a chair for me, I think I’m more than capable,” Keith waved the girl away, her white hair bouncing against her back as she left. 

“Eat, I have some exciting news!” Keith’s mother grinned, her hand gesturing the food in front of her. 

Keith shot her a look then allowed his gaze back down to the pork on the plate before him. “Is father actually coming back for more than a day?” His voice was being fueled by the frustration buried in his stomach.

Krolia shifted in her seat, taken aback by her sons tone, Shiro keeping his focus on his own food. “Well, not exactly but he is coming back soon and will stay for the afternoon. That’s not what I wanted to tell you though.” Keith huffed. “You’re going to be training with Shiro from now on! Your father wants you to-”

“What, fight in a war alongside him awaiting my death?” Silence fell over the table, Keith sighing and resting his head in his palm, “my apologies but, why does he want me to join the guard so badly now? He seems overly contempt with my own personal army anytime I want to go somewhere.” Keith’s tone was fueled by sarcasm and annoyance, his mother picking up on it right away. 

“With the oncoming war against the Kingdom of Daibazaal your father wants you fighting with him and Shiro, you understand that, surely?” As much as Keith’s urge to flip the table clawed at his chest, he resisted it at the desperation of his mother’s voice. He didn’t want to fight, but he also didn’t want to argue with his mother. He cared for her much too dearly to stir any negativity between them as there was enough there between him and the king. 

“Alright, fine I’ll do it-” the prince’s words were sharply interrupted as the doors swung open, a strong figure marching in with his cloak floating behind him. 

“Good morning Krolia darling,” the king placed a kiss on his wife’s cheek then turning to his sons at the table. “Greetings Shiro and Keith, I take it you’re doing well?”

“Yes, and Keith has agreed to join me in training and becoming a knight!” Shiro smirked to himself and shot Keith a cocky glance. 

“That’s not-”

“That’s great! Well done Keith, I knew you weren’t just a stubborn boy that sleeps all day,” Charles made his way to Keith, ruffling the boys black hair and turning back to his wife. 

“Is it true that you’re seeking out and arresting sorcerers?” Keith spurted out, biting his lip and immediately regretting letting the words slip. However, a small part of him was okay with saying it, at least his father would pay attention now. 

“Excuse me?”

“I heard you’re seeking out and getting rid of sorcerers. Too scared that Daibazaal with use them against you or something?” 

The king froze, glancing back and forth between everyone at the table as Krolia sipped her drink awkwardly, Shiro holding back chuckles. “Keith that is none of your business at the moment. Besides what do you care?”

“Well, I thought since I’m now joining the guard I should know what the king is doing. Oh right, the king is my father as well?” Keith sighed and smirked to himself, nearly impressed with himself. “Coran and I walked past one of the cells this morning, and there was a very well known astronomer sitting on the floor in one of them. Wasn’t he the one that helped us? Sam Holt I believe-”

“Keith this is enough. We had a report of sorcery in his household, so we took action,” the king barked, making his way to his seat. 

“Yes but-”

“Enough! I don’t need my barely mature son teaching me how to rule my own kingdom!” Shiro froze at their fathers tone, only hearing it when Keith was getting scolded for wanting nothing to do with running the kingdom. It was shocking to hear it in such opposite context. Keith slouched in his own seat, running a finger around the rim of his goblet. 

Just then Coran entered the room, adjusting his collar and pointing to the door that closed behind him. “Do you have a few moments to spare? There’s a young man waiting outside the hall demanding to see you sir. He was outside the castle refusing to leave until he got a word with you.” 

“Right now?” the king sighed and sat in his seat, “what’s the importance of the matter?”

“He claims a matter of life and death sire, his village is going through,” the servant paused, “a ‘crisis that only you can solve.’” With that King Kogane rested his cheek in his palm, Keith glancing back and forth between the two.

“If you don’t mind me adding, I think that we should listen to what he has to say. Surely he knows that if the matter isn’t important he will be punished,” Shiro shrugged, lifting his goblet and sipping the juice it contained. 

“I agree. He’s one of our people, we should give it a listen,” Keith spoke cautiously, looking to his father and resting his elbows on the table. “Besides, what hurt could it do?”

King Kogane pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath before shrugging and sitting back against his chair. “Sure, why not. Make it quick.”

“Coran?” Keith sat up, “which part of the kingdom is he from?” 

“He says he is from the southern side my lord,” Coran rested a hang on the handle of 

the door, preparing to open it. “I hear it’s the least populated area of Altea.” 

Keith nodded, biting his lip, “what’s this boys name?”

“I believe he said his name was Lance, sire.”


	2. Not as Planned: Lance's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Okay finally got something for you guys, school's out next week after finals and I'll have much more energy to put into this. I'm writing a new story as well (also Klance, soulmate AU) so be on the lookout for that. Finally I'm sorry that this is so short, would you guys prefer 10 pages (5 as Lance and 5 as Keith, 5 pages (one perspective but more frequent updates), or 10 pages (one perspective but less frequent updates)? Let me know, hope you enjoy!

The clacking of hooves on stone echoed through Lance’s head as he took deep breaths to remain calm, going over his “speech” over and over again until he didn’t even need to think about the words that would soon spew from his mouth mindlessly. The saddle was uncomfortable, that was for sure, however riding was one of the few things Lance could do better than anyone he knew. Others saw him as a reckless rider, as he’d go as fast as he could and weave through trees, going off trail in the forest behind the village. Hunk’s horse wasn’t nearly as trusting when it came to the boy’s way of riding, as the animal refused to go any faster when Lance squeezed its side or snapped the reigns.

“Come on, I’m not gonna let you run into anything,” Lance rolled his eyes as he openly spoke to the horse. “Besides we aren’t going fast anymore, even I’m not dumb enough to go running through a busy market.” His words gained awkward and judgemental stares from the moving crowd. He continued to banter to the animal, going on about how he could never run into anything and that Hunk would murder him if a single scratch was left on Yellow. In fact he was so caught up that his hypocrisy caught up with him as he turned his head to see a woman before the horse, jumping back as she was almost completely run over. 

“Are you kidding me?” the girl shrieked, her voluminous white hair bouncing on her shoulder in a braid. “Watch where you’re going will you?” 

Lance chuckled embarrassingly, hopping off the saddle and clutching to the reigns as he approached the stranger. “Greatest apologies my lady,” he bent down, gently holding her hand up to gently kiss it. 

“You had better be sorry,” she yanked her hand back, “who- your clothes…”

Lance stood straight up, furrowing his brows in confusion, “yeah? What about them?”

A slight pause. “They’re hideous.” 

“Excuse me?’ Lance scoffed, “my clothes are perfectly fine thank you very much, I could say the same about yours!’

“You’ve got to be joking, my clothes are decent at the least, yours look as if they were thrown in a pigsty before you put them on!” The girl laughed to herself and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms with a basket in hand. Her dark skin stood out against her white hair, strands sticking out of the braid and brushing over her shimmering blue eyes. She wore a bright yellow headband with a small blue flower in the middle, purple earrings dangling as she cocked her head to the side. “No matter, where do you come from and what are you doing in such a rich Kingdom?” 

Lance huffed out a sigh, “First of all, I am part of this ‘rich Kingdom', I just live in the southern sector. And as for what I’m doing here, well I was hoping to get a word with the king, but I doubt you’re so perfect that you could help me with that,  _ princess. _ ” 

“I may not be a princess but I can get you into the castle, if I wanted to,” the woman shrugged as if it was no big deal, Lance scoffing and turning to leave. 

“Ha ha, very funny. I’ll be on my way then,” the taller climbed onto his horse once more, clutching the reign in hand and looking back towards the girl. “I never did get your name, surely it must be something as beautiful as you,” he smirked at his own words and shot her a wink. 

“It’s Allura, and for your information I really could’ve gotten you an audience with the king. I may just be a serving girl, but the Queen at least shows me enough respect to listen to what I have to say. Unlike  _ some people. _ ” Allura turned and began to walk away, smiling to herself as she disappeared into the crowd.

“Wait- you work for the- come back!” Lance groaned and rubbed his eyes in annoyance. “Well there goes my chance at getting an easy way in, and love perhaps?” He slurred his last words, batting his eyes playfully. Yellow made a sound in return that was so close to a scoff Lance was positive the animal could understand him. “I mean, I’m not that bad, women  _ adore  _ me. No doubt she was just hiding her true first impression.” 

With a light tug of the reigns he and Yellow continued through the market and towards the gates, the castle coming closer and closer into sight. 

Once they arrived at the gates Lance hopped down from the horse, tying the reins to a nearby post before approaching a few guards standing in front of the large main door. “Pardon me? I require word with the king, it’s quite urgent,” the boy mustered up, plastering confidence over his expression and giving a smug look at the guards before him. They looked annoyed and certainly unamused, the taller guard leaning forward and sighing in Lance’s face. 

“Sorry kid, the King is much too busy to talk about anything with a peasant like you.”

“First of all I’m not a kid,” Lance spat, scoffing and rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. “Second of all, I’m from the part of the kingdom that supplies your food, which by the way is starting to run out. Third of all, I’m not leaving until you allow me an audience with King Kogane, Prince Shiro, Prince  _ Keith  _ for all I care. Until then, I’m staying right here.” Lance tapped his foot, trying his hardest to seem somewhat confident in his words. Underneath the skin however he was about ready to scream from how nervous he was. 

The guard hesitating, looking to the other whom only shrugged in response. “Get Coran,” he huffed, returning back to his original stature as the other armoured figure nodded, rushing into the castle and disappearing behind the wooden blockade. 

“Who’s Coran?”

“Castle servant, mainly serves Prince Keith but has a position with the King as well. Be lucky we’re even doing this for you, it’s only because I enjoy my bread in the morning, it’d better not be running short.”

Lance could only chuckle at this, trying hard not to show that the guard was indeed right; The food was running out, and it was running out fast. Time seemed to pass by so slowly, the tall boy’s legs growing increasingly tired as he waiting in the growing heat. Midday was approaching, and he’d expected to be home by sundown. Clearly this wasn’t the case at all, as the sun was reaching directly above him. 

Finally the short guard returned, a strange looking man close beside them. He was tall, orange hair and an obnoxious mustache that oddly suited his features. He looked tired, either that or he was getting old, but Lance was too polite to ask which one was causing the wrinkles around his mouth and eyes. Apart from that he looked kind, determined and willing to help.

“Greetings, my name is Coran! I work here in the castle and I hear you require an audience with the king?” His voice matched his figure without a doubt, his tone nearly childlike with it’s enthusiasm. Coran wore neatly fitted blue attire, the simple shirt and pants looking much nicer than anything Lance owned, yet he kept his jealousy aside. 

“Yes, I’ve been here all day, my feet are getting sore, and this is a life or death situation that must be addressed immediately. Please, I can’t wait any longer.” He was partially begging because he wanted to help his village, have some food on the table to take care of his family. The other portion of his desperately said words was the need to get out of the heat and into the cool of the castle. “This is very important, please.”

“Well of course, the royal family is enjoying a meal but I’m sure King Kogane can make time if it means helping his kingdom,” Coran spoke with such certainty it was hard not to immediately believe everything he was saying. Lance had to force himself to keep his hopes from getting too high. The royal family was full of snobs: people that only cared about others when it affected themselves. 

Coran nodded towards the other and lead him through the door, Lance silently thanking the gods for allowing him out of the increasing heat. The castle was just as he’d expected; Portraits of the king rested on every wall, a lavish carpet running through each hallway he walked through.

“So, Coran,” Lance sucked in a breath, “do you really think the king will help? My village is small but, we provide a ton of the food everyone eats and, well we need to take care of ourselves as well.”

Coran gleamed, tugging confidently at the collars of his tunic. “But of course. I’m assuming there’s some sort of food shortage?”

Lance nodded.

“Then I’m positive the King will assist you. He may seem a bit grumpy at first, but he has been in battle for the past year, only returning home this morning.” Oh Gods, this was a bad time wasn’t it. Lance chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. The king was gone for a year? An entire  _ year  _ and he didn’t know? Did anyone? Who was making the decisions? Surely the Queen had to have taken charge. Questions spun through Lance’s mind as they continued walking, finally arriving to a pair of large double doors. 

“Pardon me, erm, what was your name again sir?” 

Lance jumped back into reality, “uh, the name’s Lance.” He smirked; Confidence, this was good. He’d be fine. He could do this. 

Coran nodded, “wait out here, I’ll inform the king of your arrival.” The man went into what Lance believed to be the dining room, as he only had a second to sneak a look before the doors slammed shut. In that brief period of the doors being open he’d heard a voice, one he’d certainly never heard before, yelling words of frustration and anger. Lance realized he’d never actually heard any royal member of the family speak as they were always tucked away, hidden behind their walls and in the safety of the castle. 

It didn’t take long before the door was opening and Coran waved an arm, motioning for Lance to step in. Amongst the obviously well dressed royals he felt extremely out of place. He had on a worn blue tunic, his pants tinted a dark olive green. Lance suddenly became aware of every little thing; The smudge of dirt on his cheek, his freckles that scattered across his face from the sun, his old clothes. He could feel the stares and judgement crossing the room as all eyes landed on him. 

Lance stepped in, observing the family quickly. King Kogane stood with an emotionless expression, his eyebrow containing a small cut and his face was briefed with a slight stubble. His darker complexion differed immensely from the rest of his family. Queen Krolia wore a simple purple dress, her dark hair pulled back into a certainly strange style. Prince Shiro, sitting beside his mother, had pale skin and a scar that crossed over his nose. His hair was just as weird as his mothers, the sides and overall of the look being black while a tuft of white hair sat on top of the rest. His arm stood out for sure, as it was replaced with some sort of fake limb. Metal perhaps? It was hard to tell. Lance let his eyes rest on the last member sitting a seat apart from his brother. 

Prince Keith. Like the rest of his family he too wore a haircut that seemingly only he was able to pull off. His hair was raven black, the long ends curling in the back and resting against his shoulders. Bangs graced his eyelashes, and his eyes, good God his eyes were just like Lance remembered them. A beautiful lilac colour that reflected in the sun perfectly, and Lance would’ve lost his breath completely if he didn’t remember how much he  _ hated  _ Keith.

“Your majesties,” Lance spoke clearly, bowing simply and looking back up to the king. 

“Rise.” King Kogane’s voice was just as stern and tense as his stature. Lance obliged. 

“Sir,” he began, somehow managing to keep his voice from shaking. “The southern village of the kingdom is running extremely low on food. Our farms are drying, all the crops we have are dying out and we can’t-”

“You speak of this issue as if it’s my concern,” the king chuckled lightly.

“I-I uh, well is it not? We provide the majority of the food for the kingdom. The bread sitting on your plate more than likely came from the lower region.” Lance bit his lip and crossed his arms, holding his stance. “I wouldn’t be surprised if I made that loaf with my own bare hands.”

King Kogane barked out a sharp laugh, “oh really? I sure hope not by the looks of you. I doubt your house even has a second room!”

Lance could feel his face growing warm and red, surely the king had to do something, had to help in some way right? “Well, I-”

“There is a battle going on, and I think you should know that this is where my priorities lie. There are soldiers living in tents and I’m sure if they can deal with that you can deal without supper for a night.”

“I think we should help,” a new voice piped up, frustrated and annoyed. Lance’s gaze shot to- Keith? Prince Keith wanted to help? No, there’s no way, he never came out of the castle, let alone make any decisions for himself. Everything was handed to him and he knew it. 

“Pardon me, Keith, but I don’t think it’s your place to-”

“You expect me to risk my life and join a war no one knows anything about and yet I can’t give a small village a bit of help?” Keith rose to a stand, crossing his own arms and glaring at his father. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be an issue if I went down there for a day, see if they really need anything or if they’re just looking for more than they need.”

King Kogane took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and looked back to Keith. “No. That is outside your responsibilities and you’re the prince for God’s sake, it’s too dangerous.”

Keith stood up, planting his hands on the table and staring dead cold into his father’s eyes. “How do you expect me to get on the front lines, risking my life for you and your soldiers, yet you can’t trust me to simply check in the lower regions of my own kingdom!” Lance flinched, not expecting such a harsh tone to come out of someone so beautiful- no, no not beautiful. Short was a much more fitting term, and Keith was so small looking from across the room. 

“I can expect whatever I need out of my own son, who won’t accept that his responsibilities are on the field with a sword, not in the southern villages with some pathetic baker!” The King slammed his own hands on the table in front of him, causing the Queen and Shiro to flinch, Keith held his ground. 

Shiro’s expression altered immensely, going completely calm and rational in the matter of seconds. “Keith, calm down, we need to think about this. You’re a prince, we can’t risk losing you because you chose to go to a poor region of the kingdom to help this boy. I agree that something should be done but you going alone would-”

“You’re not the only one that has a family!” Keith snapped, causing the room to go silent. Lance resisted every urge to smile at the words, thinking that perhaps not everyone in the royal family was all that bad. Unfortunately that couldn’t last long. “This is why I hate being a bloody prince,” Keith mumbled, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration and storming out of the room. He shoved past Lance, as if his outburst was truly out of his own anger rather than winning permission to help the starving village. Lance hugged his arms, sighing to himself as his suspicions of Keith’s selfishness being proven correct. 

“I apologize for the interruption sire,” Lance spoke quietly as he turned to exit the dining hall. Once the doors had closed he felt a hand clasp over his mouth, yanking him around the corner and spinning him around to face…

Keith. Prince Keith was standing there, his hand plastered over Lances mouth as he looked around for anyone that could see the two like this. 

“Um…” the taller mumbled against Keith’s hand, then grabbing his wrist to yank his palm from Lance’s mouth. “What the hell was that?”

“Hush, you wanted help, so you’re getting help,” Keith rolled his eyes and looked back up with an irritated expression. The mixed signals being emitted from the other was almost frustrating to read, he’d been silent one minute, yelling the next, pushing past Lance, and now he’s suddenly intent on helping? What did he really want? 

“You’re just looking for credit,” Lance groaned, “I don’t want help from a snobby prince that doesn’t get his way. Thanks but no thanks.” Surely Lance could do this himself, he wasn’t that helpless. He didn’t need some prince coming down, most likely only to watch as he barked out orders and going home to take all the credit. Perfect, Prince Keith, always getting the recognition when he never even left the castle. 

The shorter appeared taken aback, now angry at Lance for not accepting help. “What.” It more of a statement than a question. “You’re telling me that after coming in and begging for help you suddenly can’t accept it?” 

“Yeah?” Lance pushed Keith away and began walking away, “it’s not like you care anyways, you’ll probably come down, look around for a bit and make us pay you a load for ‘helping us.’” 

“Again, what?!” Keith jogged next to Lance as they walked through the corridors towards the exit of the castle. “I’m risking getting my arse locked up for my ‘own protection’ to help you!” 

“Nope, don’t need it.” Lance walked faster, but the prince only kept up with the new pace. “All you guys do, is storm through our village, take our food, arrest an innocent man for what, sorcery?! He’s an astronomer! He has a son, and a daughter, their names are-”

“Katie and Matt, I know their names alright, I’m not that heartless,” Keith rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as they walked. 

“Well, yeah okay but, still I don’t need help from someone like  _ you. _ ” The large wooden doors that led outside grew closer, Keith still following close behind Lance. Lance really could’ve used the help, but he highly doubted any actual help would come out of it. No way the royal family cared, let alone the prince before him. 

“Oh someone like me, I’m trying to help you okay?” 

Lance only scoffed, opening the gates and stepping out. “Yes, someone like you. You don’t care, you rarely leave the castle and when you do you have a whole guard surrounding you because you can’t seem to do things on your own!” With that he had stepped out, letting the doors slam behind him as the setting sun gleamed against the horizon. Lance partly wanted the doors to open once more, for the prince to step out and insist that he help the village regain the crops they’d been losing. 

But nothing came. The streets began to empty, the castle began to lock up, and Lance could only pull himself onto Yellow before riding back to the village in embarrassing defeat.

  
  



End file.
